


The Shimada Sparrow

by Luma95



Category: Genji (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, F/M, Gency, Genji Shimada lore, Genji Shimada story, Overwatch References, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luma95/pseuds/Luma95
Summary: After almost dying at the hands of his brother, Genji Shimada finds himself in the hands of a group of people called Overwatch, including the intriguing Dr Ziegler. Soon learning that his body will never be the same again, Genji becomes overridden with thoughts of revenge and becomes one of the most deadliest assassins to be enlisted in the secret covert operations arm within Overwatch, Blackwatch.But no amount of killing could settle the true feelings of hatred and disgust towards himself, and so his torment leads him away from Overwatch and into Zenyatta, and omnic monk who helps Genji come to terms with and eventually accept himself.





	1. Brothers

**Chapter 1 - Brothers**

"Again!" Hanzo yelled, his brow furrowed in concentration as he raised his katana.  
Genji smirked at his older brother, relishing in his victory.  
"How many times do I have to beat you at this before you give up?" He jibed, raising his own katana in a defensive stance. Hanzo was extremely skilled with a bow and arrow; however, his abilities with a katana were no match with Genji's.  
"What's wrong, little sparrow?" Hanzo sneered, slowly edging closer to Genji.  
"Are you afraid I might hurt you?"  
Genji felt a twinge of grief at Hanzo's comment. Their father had given Genji the nickname 'Sparrow' at a young age because of his diminutive body. Nevertheless, he had always made up for this with his speed and agility.  
The recent passing of their father turned this nickname into something woeful, and the use of it as mockery from Hanzo infuriated Genji. However, he knew all of Hanzo's tricks he used on his opponents, and this one wasn't going to work.  
"I am more concerned that I will hurt you, brother." Genji leered, knowing this would cause Hanzo to retaliate. Seeing the rage appear almost instantly in Hanzo's dark eyes, Genji smirked and prepared himself.  
As predicted, Hanzo lunged forward and swung the katana with immense power. Hanzo was far stronger than Genji, and a blow like that would surely have knocked him off his feet. However, Genji had already dashed behind his brother, and before Hanzo had realised what had happened, Genji held his katana in triumph under Hanzo's neck.  
"Too easy." Genji grinned, releasing his brother and sheathing his weapon.  
Hanzo groaned in frustration, throwing his katana on the ground.  
"You do not fight honourably, Genji." he spat in anger, frantically moving his long hair out of his face.  
"Maybe not," Genji shrugged, picking up the discarded blade on the ground.  
"But at least I am better than you at something."  
A look of outrage shot across Hanzo's face.  
"Because you refuse to train with me using a bow!" Hanzo bellowed, his hands shaking in fury.  
"Calm down, brother. I dare not awaken the dragon." Genji said with mocking concern, holding out the katana for Hanzo to take.

'Awakening the dragon' was something that happened frequently with Hanzo. As direct descendants of the original Shimada family, Hanzo and Genji possessed the powers to call upon their guardians to aid them.  
To the dismay of Genji, Hanzo had two guardians whilst Genji only had one. Hanzo often called on the two blue dragons when he was infuriated, as a portrayal of power more than anything sinister. They would never inflict pain on Genji, but nonetheless they would still wipe him out.  
Genji, however, only had one guardian. The green dragon was rarely called upon in fights, as Genji knew that Hanzo's guardians would overwhelm his.  
"Do not mock me, young sparrow," Hanzo warned, snatching his katana from Genji.  
The brothers had always playfully mocked each other and had friendly competition, but since the passing of their father, something had changed.  
"I suppose this means you are done for the day." Hanzo muttered with a hint of spite, turning his back on Genji as he walked over to the weapon stand.  
Genji sighed. Hanzo had always been uptight, but recently it was as if Genji was less of a brother and more of a nemesis.  
"I know what you want from me, Hanzo," Genji said, following his brother over to the weapon stand. He placed is own katana underneath Hanzo's, and glanced over to his brother. Hanzo's mouth was set in a hard line, hiding any emotion from his face. He was good at that when he wanted to be.  
"It is not just me," Hanzo said sternly, turning to face Genji. His dark eyes and strong jaw gave him a look of authority that Genji hated.  
"The elders have had enough of your irresponsibility. You must start obeying them, brother."  
"Obeying you, I think you mean." Genji spat, turning away from his brother's harsh gaze.

As the oldest son, Hanzo had always been destined to become the leader of the Shimada Clan, and with their father gone, that was going to happen sooner than anyone had expected.  
Since Genji knew that being the leader was something he would never have to do, he took little interest in anything to do with the Shimada Empire.

Especially since it was a criminal empire.

He had only ever taken part in combat training because he enjoyed it, but now even that was becoming more of a chore because of Hanzo's attitude. What used to be friendly, albeit slightly aggressive, sparring with Hanzo had turned into a quick series of duals followed by a lecture about Genji's unruly behaviour.  
"You must learn than your insubordination cannot continue."  
"Insubordination?" Genji repeated incredulously, meeting his brother's intimidating glare. He was looking more like their father every day.  
"You sound like the elders."  
"Good. One of us has to." Hanzo snapped, folding his arms across his chest.  
Genji stared at his brother in disbelief. He didn't like who his brother was becoming one bit.  
Groaning in resentment, Genji began to leave the hall when Hanzo's cold voice shot out from behind him.  
"Things are going to change, Genji. You cannot disrespect me forever."  
Without another word, Genji exited the hall into the courtyard, before slumping against a cherry blossom tree out of sight.

Genji tucked up his knees and rested his head on them, staring at the ground.  
"This is not fair." He muttered to himself, contemplating the events of the afternoon with Hanzo.  
Everything had changed since his father died. Genji had always been free to do as he pleased, with any negative comments from the elders about his lifestyle dismissed immediately by his father. He had always protected his youngest son, allowing him to enjoy himself whilst Hanzo was groomed for leadership. Genji knew Hanzo had always sought power, but he was surprised how quickly he had taken on his new leadership role. He rarely saw Hanzo anymore, assuming he spent most of his day dealing with business and conferring with the clan elders. How easy it was for Hanzo to take part in such a ruthless business shocked Genji. The trading of illegal substances, weapons, and even assassinations, was never something Genji wanted any part it, despite his legacy.

Being an assassin will never be my fate, he thought.

Genji felt something light brush the top of his head. He hastily brushed whatever it was out of his short hair, and noticed it was a small petal. He raised his head and watched as hundreds of small pink petals fell from the tree and into his lap. It was then he noticed the sun beginning to retreat behind the mountains, turning the sky a striking shade of peach. The last rays of the sun reflected off the monuments on Shimada Castle, and cast small rays of light into the courtyard, highlighting the beauty and tranquillity of the garden.

A smile crept onto Genji's lips, and he realised what time of day it was.  
With a large exhale, he immediately jumped to his feet with no effort, and began to exit the castle grounds. There was a reason he loved this time of day, and he could only find it one place.


	2. Betrayal

** Chapter 2 - Betrayal **

The small village of Hanamura was almost deserted as night fell. It was late, and Genji was just leaving the arcade with a dark haired girl by his side.

His nightly routine consisted of heading to Rikimaru for a large bowl of tofu ramen, before spending hours in the arcade until it closed. Despite doing this almost every day, he always looked forward to it. Mainly for the girls. Genji was an attractive young man. His dyed bright green hair was always a conversation starter, but his deep brown eyes and tantalising smile drew people in. The girls who hung around the arcade at night were there for a reason; Genji. They were all adorned with expensive jewels and trinkets, the finest clothing, and not a care in the world; clearly the daughters of rich Tokyo men who were living in luxury. To spend a night with the young Shimada dragon was something every girl wanted, and Genji took advantage of this. Hanzo frequently commented on Genji's many escapades with girls, insisting that he find a nice woman to settle down with.

"Your looks will not last forever." Hanzo would constantly say to him.

"Nor will yours, so you had better get moving." Genji would always reply, reminding his brother of how little time he spent with women.

Genji and the girl entered the courtyard to Shimada Castle, which would have been silent if not for their footsteps on the gravel, and the sound of the wind lightly rustling the trees.

"It's beautiful here." The girl murmured quietly, stopping to admire the serenity of the garden. Genji simply smiled, and effortlessly span the girl around to face him. Before he could elicit anything further, Genji stiffened. They were being watched. His eyes scanned the nearby bushes and trees, searching for anything at all to indicate that his senses were correct. That was when two familiar looking men in black suits appeared, seemingly out of the darkness.

"What do you want?" Genji demanded, noticing the two dragons encircling each other on their badges. He knew exactly who they were.

"You need to come with us, Master Shimada." The larger of the two men said sternly. Genji noticed a lump in man's pocket, and immediately knew it was a gun. There would be no talking his way out this one.

"I will escort the lady back into the village." The smaller man said, slipping his arm between Genji and the girl to separate them.

"Please come with me, Master Shimada." The large man placed his hand firmly on Genji's shoulders, grasping it harder than necessary, and pulled him away from the girl. Genji saw the panic on the girls face, and glanced again at the gun in the man's pocket.

"Fine." Genji uttered grudgingly, shoving the man's hand away. It was late, and Genji did not want the girl to get involved in any of his predicaments. He knew he was likely being summoned to a late night council where the elders would discuss business strategies, and he was being forced to attend in an attempt to make him complicit. He gave the girl an apologetic look and mouthed something along the lines of "tomorrow" at her, before the smaller man ushered her away. Genji watched as the pair disappeared into the darkness, before turning to glower at the man.

"What the hell is this about, Katashi? Do you know what time it is?"

"I have orders, Master Shimada," the man said, visibly uninterested in Genji's protests.

"Just come with me."

"Orders from Hanzo?" Genji queried Katashi, refusing to move. He reached behind him to grab the hilt of is wakizashi, which he kept on him at all times for this exact purpose. Katashi rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly, before swiftly pulling out a gun from his jacket. He pointed it half-heartedly at Genji, as if the whole ordeal was futile.

"Do not even try it, Master Shimada," Katashi muttered, releasing the safety lock on his gun.

"We have done this far too many times for you to believe you can get out of this."

"Yeah? I was hoping for a challenge." Genji sneered, grasping the hilt firmly.

"Genji!" Thundered the familiar voice of Hanzo, startling Genji enough for Katashi seize the opportunity. He grabbed Genji's right arm and swung him round with such force that Genji almost fell over. He then pushed Genji forward so he was leaning over, staring at the ground, and pulled his right arm back behind him. Genji struggled under the fierce grip; Katashi was much larger and stronger than he was. He knew if he struggled too much, he could quite easily break his arm.

"That is enough." Hanzo called from the distance. Genji peered over his shoulder to see his brother, surrounded by five elders, stood in the doorway to the main hall.

"Are you going to comply, little sparrow?" Katashi smirked, pulling Genji's arm back further which sent hot shooting pains down to his wrist. Accepting defeat, Genji nodded, never taking his eyes away from Hanzo. "Good." Katashi released his grip on Genji, letting him fall to the ground. At the last second, Genji placed his hand down for support and swiped his legs underneath Katashi, sending him straight into the gravel.

"Every time." Genji chuckled, watching with delight as Katashi struggled to get back up. Genji noticed the brooding expression on Hanzo's face as he walked towards the castle.

"You do not need to send those fools to retrieve me." Genji hissed as he reached the doorway to the castle, examining the elders surrounding Hanzo. They all wore traditional Japanese kimonos with blue and green dragons entwined across the chest. He then noticed that Hanzo was wearing his combat attire, complete with his bow and a quiver that only had one blue feathered arrow in it.

"Is this a special occasion?" Genji asked in a snide manner, shooting his brother a look of malice. Hanzo's expression remained firm and unwavering, as he took a step towards Genji.

"We need to come to an agreement. Tonight." He said firmly, looking Genji straight in the eye.

"What agreement would that be?" Genji asked, monitoring the apprehensive body language of the elders. Two of them shifted their weight uneasily, whilst the others all looked straight ahead past Genji.

"What your future in this family will be." Hanzo said bluntly. Genji scoffed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was a part of the family whether Hanzo liked it or not, and that meant he had the choice of submitting to the empire or not.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Genji glowered, taking a step closer to his brother in an attempt to appear intimidating. Hanzo didn't take his eyes away from Genji's and remained unsettling still.

"Your disobedience has gone on for far too long, Master Shimada," stated the elder closest to the Hanzo.

"It is only a matter of time before your carelessness impacts the empire, and it will be Mister Shimada who has to deal with the outcome." So Hanzo was Mister Shimada now. Genji scowled at the idea of Hanzo taking their fathers name.

"We can rule together, as brothers," Hanzo said, with an almost pleading look in his eyes. That's when his expression finally faltered into a grimace. "Or you will be killed."

"Is this a joke?" Genji laughed, barely able to contain his disbelief at what he was hearing. If this was the clan's idea of scaring him into submission, it was a pretty poor effort. But Hanzo's face showed no sign of humour. His expression was dismayed, heartbroken, but determined. Before he could say anything else, Genji felt the large hand of Katashi shove him forward into the main hall. He stumbled slightly from the impact, landing on his knees. It was then that Genji noticed another, younger clan elder stood at the back of the room by the Shimada banner. He was holding Hanzo's katana in his right hand, and Genji's in his left. A wave of terror pulsed through Genji's body as he clambered to his feet.

"This is no joke." Hanzo's voice called out from behind him, echoing throughout the hall so it was heard more than once. Genji turned to see Hanzo striding towards him, flanked by the elders and Katashi.

"Please make the correct decision, brother." The menacing look on Hanzo's face made Genji's stomach tighten. How could his own brother be giving him this ultimatum? Surely death was far too extreme, even for the Shimada Clan.

"You are no brother to me." Genji spat, glaring at Hanzo with his eyes full of disgust. Hanzo's brow furrowed and his jaw set.

"So be it." With that, Hanzo nodded to the younger clan elder who scurried towards them, holding the weapons as far away from him as possible as if they were going to harm him just by touching the hilt. He handed Hanzo his katana, who took it willingly before preparing an offensive stance. Genji stared in shock as the elder attempted to give him his katana.

"No." Genji yelled, horrified at the idea of fighting Hanzo with the intent of actual injury.

"Take the weapon, Genji. I cannot fight you if you do not at least try to defend yourself." Hanzo begged with a solemn looking flashing across his face. Was this really what Hanzo wanted? To fight his own brother to the death? Genji thought back to their recent training where Hanzo was adamant to practice with a katana, knowing that Genji could easily overpower him. Was that preparation for tonight? Bile rose in Genji's throat that he fought to swallow, as he unwillingly took the katana from the man. Every single person then retreated to the edges of room, leaving only Hanzo, weapon at the ready, and Genji, holding the katana as if he had never used one before.

"You do not have to do this, Hanzo." Genji pleaded, feeling hot tears threaten to leak out of his eyes.

"I am sorry, Genji," Hanzo said, taking a careful step forward.

"But this is the only way." Catching Genji off guard, Hanzo lunged forward, missing Genji's stomach only by an inch. Mortified by the sudden attack, Genji reactively raised his katana to block any more oncoming attacks. Hanzo swung again, but this time Genji ducked and managed to dash backwards. If he could tire Hanzo out by avoiding his attacks, then the fight may not have had to end badly. Hanzo's face contorted as he charged aggressively at Genji and struck his blade down, but Genji managed to swerve it and rush behind him. Genji could have easily struck Hanzo down in this position, but he didn't want to. It was his brother. Hanzo turned on the spot and raised his katana defensively.

"Please, Hanzo. Stop this!" Genji cried, keeping his weapon raised. Hanzo's face remained set, as if he only had one task and nothing was going to prevent him achieving his goal.

"We are brothers!" Genji yelled again, daring to lower his weapon slightly. He saw a flicker of something cross Hanzo's face, but before he could determine what is was it was too late.

A searing pain shot across Genji's right side, sending him painfully onto his knees. A loud scream escaped Genji's lips, as he struggled to get back to his feet. But he didn't get the chance. Another searing pain across his right shoulder. Small black spots clouded Genji's vision as his hand instinctively grabbed the source of the pain.

"Stop!"

Another slash, this time on his face. His vision worsened, with the addition of red blotches to the increasing amount of black spots. Another slash.

Genji felt himself fall heavily to the ground, his consciousness slipping away. He just wanted the pain to be over as his chest heaved with shaking sobs. More slashes.

Genji had no idea how long this went on for, but all he could think about was death arriving sooner. His entire body was numb as the excruciating pain kept forcing him back into consciousness, as he willed death to take him. It was when the slashing of the blade finally stopped that Genji agonisingly opened his eyes. He could barely see a thing through the blood, but he could make out the silhouette of Hanzo, releasing an arrow into the sky. Genji watched as the blue feather on the arrow transformed into two giant blue dragons. They turned their heads simultaneously onto Genji's broken body, and opened their mouths.

Then the world ended.


	3. Awakening

Genji woke to the sound of machines beeping and whirring, and the quiet but intense mutterings of a man and woman a short distance away. His head pounded heavily as if he had just been hit by something heavy, and his entire left arm felt like it was on fire.  
"No! Absolutely not!" The voice of a   
woman said bitterly.  
"He does not owe us anything!"  
"This is not my decision, Angela," The deep voice of man said quietly.  
"Do you think this is what I want to deal with right now? Look at me!"   
There was a pause.  
"You know I am just following orders." The man said dejectedly.  
The woman muttered something harshly, in what Genji believed to be German, although he wasn't sure. Despite the anger in her voice, it sounded soft and soothing. Nothing like any women Genji knew.  
"It is not your decision either. It is his decision." The man said gently.

Genji lay there silently, the booming in his head getting stronger. There was a strong smell of lemon disinfectant and other chemicals which reminded him of hospitals. At that thought, he realised where he must be. However, he dared not open his eyes in case he was wrong, and there was every chance the Shimada Clan had taken him somewhere to torture some more.   
The thought brought some vivid images to his head: his brothers determined face as he swung his blade right across Genji's face. The blurry, wet vision that was surely a mix of blood and tears as more excruciating pain occurred. The final image of two huge blue dragons, hovering over Genji's defeated body, ready to inflict the worst pain of all.

"What's going on?"   
The voice of the man to his right side snapped Genji back to reality. He hadn't noticed his heart rate increase rapidly as he was reliving the memory, but the accelerated beeping of a machine close by must have given that away.  
"Is he awake?"  
"I'm not sure." The woman replied. He then realised these people were speaking in English, which immediately eliminated the idea that they must be part of the Shimada Clan; the Shimada Clan spoke exclusively in Japanese.  
"When do you think he'll wake up?" Asked the deep voiced man, almost like an eager child. Genji heard a sigh come from the woman.  
"I've done all I can for him, Winston," she said with a hint of agitation, as if she'd been asked this question many times before.  
"I just hope he is okay."

This was the moment. 

He dared to open his eyes slightly, not ready for what he was about to see.  
Staring down at him was an angel. She had golden wings, pristine white robes and a halo surrounding her blonde hair. Her piercing blue eyes stared directly into Genji's, making him feel a strange mix of terror and euphoria.

Was he dead?

This isn't what he had expected the afterlife to look like at all. He had heard tales of infinite fields that stretched on as far as the eye could see, full of cherry blossom trees like the ones in the courtyard at Shimada Castle. Rivers curling round mountains and a brilliant spring day that never turned to night. No angels, headaches or machines were expected in the afterlife he had imagined, but he could work with this version.  
"Hello, my dear," the angel said softly.  
"My name is Doctor Ziegler."

A doctor?   
Genji was extremely confused now. Why would there be doctors in the afterlife?   
He was supposedly dead, after all.  
The question sounded ridiculous to him, but he knew he had to ask.  
"Am I dead?" He tried to say, but found that his voice was barely more than a strained whisper that broke in odd places. This wasn't his voice at all.  
Dr Ziegler clearly saw the panic on Genji's face and rested a petite gloved hand on the side of his cheek.  
"No my dear," She said with a sympathetic smile.  
"You are not dead."  
Genji's eyes searched the woman's for any sign of threat, but she simply stared at him with her brilliant blue eyes, and stroked his cheek delicately. Genji felt himself tense; the warmth of her hand on his face was nothing like he'd ever experienced before. There was no doubt he enjoyed the company of women and was used to their attention, but this was different. There was something tender and intimate about the doctor's touch that made Genji feel vulnerable.  
It made him feel at ease, almost like a child again being comforted by his mother.  
"You are safe here, Mr Shimada." Dr Ziegler said gently, keeping her hand on his face.  
Genji hated being called Mr Shimada. It sounded like his father, or even worse now, his brother.   
And how did she know his name?  
"Genji," he managed to whisper in his broken voice.  
"It's Genji."  
The doctor smiled and nodded. "Apologies. You are safe here, Genji."

And where exactly was here?

"You have been taken in by Overwatch," She said, as if reading his mind.  
"You are in no danger here, I promise."  
Genji had heard of this organisation briefly. It was formed during the omnic war and became a peace keeping organisation, but that was as much as he knew.  
"Overwatch" Genji muttered almost silently. His voice sounded worse every time he spoke.  
Dr Ziegler smiled.  
"You're at one of our bases in Gibraltar. It is one of our more remote locations."  
The doctor glanced over to her right and gestured her head to something over there.  
"More specifically, Winston's laboratory."  
Genji's eyes shifted to his right where he was expecting to see the man whose voice he had heard. Instead, he saw a giant gorilla in a lab coat and spectacles grinning at him furiously.  
Was the doctor sure he wasn't dead? Because this really seemed like some strange purgatory state between life and death where nothing made sense.  
"It's very good to finally see you awake, Mr Shima-Sorry, Genji." The gorilla said as he thundered over with a strange look of excitement on his face. The gorilla smiled toothily at him, which would normally have been a terrifying sight for anyone, if not for the small square spectacles perched on the end of his nose that almost made the gorilla look comedic.  
"Winston has been kind enough to allow me to work here recently," Dr Ziegler said, removing her tiny hand from Genji's face and resting it on the gorilla's shoulder.  
"He managed to turn his living room into a fully functioning medical lab for me."

So Genji was right; he was in a hospital, albeit a make shift one. He took in the surroundings like a curious child. There was an unlit fireplace to the right, with a collection of framed photographs across the top. Most of the photographs were of Winston with other people, who Genji assumed were members of Overwatch. He recognised Dr Ziegler in one of the photos, in what could only be described as a terrible Halloween costume. Next to the fireplace was a huge brown couch that looked big enough to seat six people. Genji turned his head over to the left side of the room, where there was a large wooden desk with a lot of incomplete electronic devices and paperwork messily scattered across it. Genji also noticed about 5 empty mugs stacked together haphazardly.  
There were so many questions on his mind, but the thought of hearing the strangled version of his voice again prevented him from asking them. That and the pounding in his head that was threatening to make him sick.  
Once again as if reading his mind, the doctor placed her hand back onto Genji's cheek and simply said "Do not be afraid."  
It bothered Genji that he liked this intimate contact from the doctor. He had never been the kind of man that openly showed his emotions, so he almost felt embarrassed by the feeling and desperately wanted to shove her hand away. But there was a part of him that didn't want the doctor to stop.  
"I...," Genji started, but had no idea what to say first without having to hear much more of the strange sound coming out of his mouth when he spoke.  
"My voice."  
The doctor's smile turned sad, almost apologetic. She sighed and leaned in slightly closer to Genji so she blocked everything else from his vision. The smell of lemons and chemicals came from her too, although it wasn't unpleasant. He noticed a few small spatters of blood and dirt on her collar.  
"We have a lot to talk about, Genji," she said, looking intently into his eyes.  
"But now is not the time. You need to rest."  
"But he's just woken up!" Winston boomed, causing the pounding in Genji's head to increase.  
Dr Ziegler furrowed her brow and backed off slightly from Genji, removing her hand from his cheek once again. He felt a pang of disappointment. The doctor shot Winston a look that was full of frustration and anger.  
"Do you think this is an appropriate time, Winston?" The doctor said, gesturing towards herself as her wings retracted into a contraption on her back. Watching with amazement at the mechanical angel, Genji wondered if all angels had robotic wings.  
Winston immediately lowered his head, as if being scolded by a parent, and began to wander over to a machine at the foot of the bed.

As Genji's gaze followed the gorilla, it was then that he became aware of his own body. He was on a bed in the centre of the room, and he was hooked up to at least five different machines that looked complicated. There were hundreds of wires snaking their way from the machines into some mechanical contraptions covering Genji's legs.

That's when panic started setting in.

Both of his legs were completely immobile, strapped under black and silver metal playing. His entire mid-section and right arm were covered in the same plating, with thick black wires protruding out into different machines. All he could see was his left arm, which was absolutely covered in long, dark scars and blistered skin. He tried to move his legs, but they remained firmly placed down by the plating. Terror washed over Genji, as he tried with all of his strength to get up. Any of the calmness the doctor had made him feel was rapidly turning into dread and betrayal. Maybe they were part of the Shimada Clan, and were just outsiders who spoke English. Maybe they were keeping him restrained on purpose, so they could inflict as much pain as possible on him without the chance of escape.  
"What have you done to me?" He yelled, as loud as he could with his broken voice.  
"Let me out! Let me out of this!"  
His voice cracked, but the louder he yelled, the more his real voice came through. The look of alarm on Dr Ziegler's face immediately turned into sadness, as she attempted to place her hand on Genji reassuringly.  
"Get the hell off me." He spat. This woman was definitely no angel; she was clearly one of the Shimada Clan's decoys to trick him into submission.  
Dr Ziegler recoiled with a hurt look on her face.  
"Please Genji," she begged, still hovering too close for comfort.  
"Calm down and I will explain everything."  
Noticing how close she was to him, Genji decided to take advantage. Using his free arm, he reached up and grabbed the large black collar on her robed and tugged her closer. Dr Ziegler stumbled from the sudden impact as she gasped loudly into Genji's face. He saw her eyes widen with panic as he glared at her fiercely.  
"Get. Me. Out." He said through gritted teeth, as the pounding in his head threatened to make him pass out. 

Genji never intended to hurt Dr Ziegler; he just wanted to prove that the Shimada Clan would not be able to use her to make him obedient. However, before he could do anything further a huge gorilla hand released his grip, and slammed his arm back down onto the metal table. Genji struggled under Winston's grasp, but it seemed to require no effort from the gorilla to keep his arm pinned down.  
"That's enough." Winston said sternly, flaring his huge nostrils at Genji. Like this, Winston actually looked like an intimidating beast rather than a comedic scientist.  
But Genji didn't care. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He screamed in frustration as he attempted to kick his legs and wiggle his arm out of Winston's grasp, with no success. Genji knew it was only a matter of time before Hanzo would be calling upon the dragons once more to finish him off, and he had no way of escaping.  
"Just let me go!" Genji yelled between breaths, as he realised he was sobbing uncontrollably at the thought of his brother killing him again. Before he could do anything else, there was a sharp scratch on his neck, and the immediate sensation of fatigue and exhaustion.  
"No..." Genji mouthed, as he realised Dr Ziegler had injected him with something. The last thing he saw was her concerned face, and a small tear run down her right cheek. Then his eyes closed.


	4. Broken

The second time he woke, Genji opened his eyes immediately.  
Whatever the drug was that the doctor administered must have still been in his system, as Genji felt much calmer than before. Any feelings of panic and threat had vanished, and the pounding in his head had stopped completely. He noticed his left arm was now tied down with some frayed rope. Odd, he thought, considering the rest of him was restrained with expensive looking metal plating.  
"Hello Genji," he heard Dr Ziegler's voice to his left.  
"How are you feeling?"  
He turned his head slightly to see the doctor perched behind the desk in the corner with a cautious look on her face. She was wearing a lab coat this time, with her arms folded across her chest. Had he just imagined the angel resemblance she had in his fragile state? She looked like any normal doctor now, with her blonde hair tied back into a messy pony tail and small, round spectacles perched on the end of her nose. Genji suddenly felt extremely guilty for frightening her before. She was a very slight woman, who looked like a light breeze might knock her down.  
"I am sorry," Genji muttered quietly, his voice still strangled and broken. "I panicked."  
Dr Ziegler watched him carefully, deciding if he was a threat or not.  
Finally, she sighed and smiled slightly.  
"The fault is mine. I did not administer your usual pain relief yesterday to see how you coped without it," She eyed him cautiously.  
"It was unfortunate that was also the day you woke up, as the results were not great. As a precaution, I have increased the dose today."

Dr Ziegler arose from the chair behind the desk and walked over to Genji's side. He watched her with fascination as she approached, imagining her with bright wings and a halo again.  
"How do I know you are not going to kill me?" Genji whispered, inspecting the doctor for any threat.  
"I suppose you just have to trust me." She smiled sadly whilst pressing some buttons on a machine to Genji's left. As the machine lit up, another wave of relaxation flowed through Genji's body.  
"I cannot imagine what it must be like to wake up in this situation. I am sorry you had to suffer that feeling yesterday, it will not happen again."  
She walked back over to the desk and picked up a small wooden chair from behind it, before bringing it over to the bedside.  
"I think we need to have a long discussion," She said, placing the chair down next to Genji's left side before sitting down.  
"You must have a lot of questions for me."  
"I do, but..." Genji hesitated as he watched the doctor untie the rope around his wrist. Dr Ziegler was quite young, not much older than him. The light reflecting from her glasses caught the tiny sparkles in her eyes, reminding Genji of sapphires or other beautiful crystals that the women in his company in Hanamura wore as jewellery. Her hair was chaotic, with blonde strands falling into her face and curling round her slender cheeks. All of her features were petite, giving her a look of purity and innocence.

No wonder I thought she was an angel, Genji thought.

"My voice." He muttered quickly, humiliated by his childlike thoughts.  
"Your voice is the top of your concerns?" Dr Ziegler chuckled lightly, placing her hands together in her lap before leaning forwards slightly.  
"I would have placed many other things at a higher priority than your voice."  
Genji raised an eyebrow at her.  
"How can I ask you questions," He began, watching her striking blue eyes look intently into his.  
"...if my voice barely works?"  
Dr Ziegler made a strange noise, almost like a scoff.  
"You can speak, can you not?"  
Slightly irritated, Genji nodded.  
"Then there is no issue for the time being," She leaned back into the chair.  
"I can help with your voice, Genji. But is that really what you want to talk about?"  
Reluctantly, Genji shook his head. He knew he was putting off the important questions.  
Seeing the frustration on his face, Dr Ziegler sat forward and reached out her hand and warily placed it on top of Genji's. The sweet smell of lemons filled his nostrils as the doctor got closer. He watched as her thumb stroked up and down, causing his body to tense slightly at the unsolicited feeling. But, once again, he welcomed the contact from the doctor.  
"I know this all must be very confusing for you, so I will do my best to be as helpful and honest as I can." Dr Ziegler said gently, continuing to stroke Genji's hand. He decided to trust her, for now.  
"I...," Genji didn't know where to begin.  
"Can you take the rest of these restraints off me?"  
A look of confusion crossed the doctor's face, before it changed into a look of remorse and guilt.  
"My dear," she sighed sadly.  
"The metal plates are not restraints. They are keeping you alive."

Genji looked down at metal covering the majority of his body. On the right side of his chest was a grey circular device with a strange red light surrounding it, and it was pulsing rhythmically on a metal plate. It had thick wires connecting it to other mechanical devices all over his chest. Genji then realised that this must be keeping his heart beating. He looked down to his legs, where there were white robotic joints attaching the metal together where his knees should be, and white robotic toes at the end of his feet that reminded him of an omnic.  
"My legs," He whispered, not quite believing what he was seeing.  
"They are gone, aren't they?"  
Dr Ziegler nodded, attempting to keep the shameful look off her face by turning her head to examine the robotic legs attached to Genji.   
"Your spinal cord was severely damaged, so you had absolutely no movement in your legs," She inhaled a large amount of breath before continuing.  
"I decided to amputate them. What you see now is a combination of graphene, carbon fibre and titanium alloys. This was my solution to allow you to walk, along with an application of nanobiology."  
Genji didn't fully understand what that meant, but the thought of having no legs horrified him.  
"But I still cannot feel them." He said quietly, attempting to wiggle the robotic toes with no success.  
Dr Ziegler's expression turned sour and she shook her head.  
"The process is taking longer than necessary," She said bitterly, not taking her eyes away from Genji's legs.  
"There are people above my position who are prolonging your healing for their own selfish agenda."  
"Prolonging my healing?" Genji repeated, perplexed by this statement. Did Overwatch not want him alive? This made no sense. Genji was on the verge of death before he awoke. If they wanted him dead, all they had to do was leave him.  
"They have other ideas involving more cybernetics, but I am not going to get into that now," She glanced at Genji and noticed the alarm on his face.  
"Do not worry, Genji. I will not allow anything to happen to you as long as I am here."  
Genji pondered the idea of walking on robotic legs and how it would feel, before turning his attention back to the doctor.  
"How did you know who I was?"  
Dr Ziegler smiled at him gently. "Your green hair and dragon tattoos are unmistakable. Although it seems the natural colour of your hair may be making a return now."  
Genji was getting to closer to asking the question he really did not want to know the answer to, but knew he must.  
"You say my spinal cord was damaged," He said slowly, choosing his words carefully.  
"Was anything else damaged?"  
The smile on Dr Ziegler's face faltered. She too knew where the conversation was heading.  
"Yes." She said bluntly, not wanting to go into details.  
"The right side of my body?"  
"Your main organs and some muscle tissue are still intact, but they need support," Dr Ziegler paused, and a forlorn expression appeared on her face.  
"I had to amputate the bottom half of your right arm."  
Genji examined the long, robotic fingers at the end of his right arm. He was looking more like a machine than a man.  
"My heart?"  
"It is beating. But only through the device you can see on your chest."  
The red circle on the metal plating pulsed steadily in time with Genji's heartbeat.

There was a brief silence, other than the ominous sounds coming from the machines seemingly keeping Genji alive. 

Now was the time.

"What happened to me?" Genji whispered, so quietly he barely heard it himself. But Dr Ziegler heard. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as if preparing herself.  
"You were mutilated," She said softly before opening her eyes to look directly at Genji as she spoke.  
"I was in Hanamura on a research trip, it was very brief. I was almost ready to leave when I had heard a commotion at Shimada Castle, so I decided to take a look. I was not prepared for what I found," She stopped, examining Genji's face closely before continuing.  
"I found you dumped in an alley, left for dead. Your wounds were far worse than anything I have ever seen in my life, and I could not believe you were still alive."  
Dr Ziegler's voice cracked at the last word. Genji stayed quiet as she composed herself. He focused on the gentle touch of her hand on his skin, how warm and smooth it was.  
"I immediately set about healing what wounds I could," She continued.  
"But you needed immediate medical attention. I called Winston because I knew he would always answer me. He had a plane sent over straightaway. The only reason we are so far from Tokyo now is that the plane could get us here so quickly, and I wanted to get you as far away from there as possible. I assumed it was the Shimada Clan that had done this to you, as your wounds were not created by any ordinary weapon."  
Genji focussed on the soft strokes of Dr Ziegler's thumb on his hand. He waited for her to continue, until he noticed her wipe a stray tear from his face with her spare hand. Embarrassed at himself for crying, he attempted to clear his throat, but of course nothing happened. Genji rarely cried, and he had cried twice in the last two days in front of Dr Ziegler.

"It was my brother," he said as blankly as possible, the cracks in his voice revealing the concealed pain behind the words. He watched the horrified reaction on the doctor's face.  
"My own brother tried to kill me."  
"Why?"  
Genji scoffed. "Because I refused to follow him after our father died. I have never wanted anything to do with their criminal activities."  
Dr Ziegler raised an eyebrow at him and removed both of her hands from him.  
"So you have never been involved in their business?"  
"No," Genji spat, disheartened at her retreat.  
"My faith in my brother was misplaced. I should have known he was never loyal to me."  
The doctor watched Genji carefully with a strange expression on her face, one that Genji couldn't place. After a few moments, she pursed her lips and sighed.  
"I need to make call," She said soberly.  
"Please just try to stay still while I am gone."  
She was leaving him? Panic struck in Genji's mind, as the thoughts of being alone suddenly terrified him.  
"Dr Ziegler," Genji pleaded, not entirely sure what he was going to say, just that he did not want her to leave.

Get a grip, he thought.

Seemingly brilliant at reading Genji's facial expressions, Dr Ziegler immediately shook her head and gently patted his human hand.  
"I will be five minutes," She smiled warmly.  
"You do not need to worry, I am coming straight back."  
As she stood up from the chair and began to retreat to the area of the room behind Genji's head, he heard her chuckle quietly.  
"And please, just call me Angela."  
Then there was the sound of a door opening and closing, and she was gone.


	5. Decision

The sound of multiple machines whirring and beeping was all that Genji could hear for a while. He examined the strange mechanical contraptions covering the majority of his body. The red prosthetics on his right shoulder looked as if they were mimicking muscle patterns, and were made of a softer material than the black and white metal covering the lower part of his arm. He then surveyed the damage to his left arm and upper chest. His skin was covered in long, deep purple scars that looked as if they had recently been stitched up. The rest of the skin was either bruised, or blistering away to form even more scars created by burns. There were two large cords coming out of his forearm, and re-entering his skin at his wrist. Genji wondered what kind of mess he was in before Angela found him, and almost felt a pang of guilt at what she had to witness. The guilt then turned into resentment, as he remembered what Hanzo did to him.

My own brother, he thought bitterly.

If his father had still been alive, he knew that Hanzo would not have even considered it. They had their ups and downs and there was a strain on their relationship, but they were brothers before anything else. It was the corrupt elders that had done this. They had always hated Genji's nonchalance towards the empire and his 'carelessness' as they called it. All they needed to do was wait long enough until his father, his one protector, was no longer around to defend him. They could then persuade the always respectable Hanzo to set his younger brother straight, using him as a catalyst to fulfil their desires. But that still didn't excuse Hanzo for what he did. It  
never would.

"You cannot make me do this! I am a doctor." He heard Angela shout from outside the room, interrupting his darkening thoughts.  
"Do ethics mean nothing to you?"  
There was a pause, as Genji assumed Angela was listening to whoever was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of the call.  
"He is a human being, Reyes."  
A longer pause this time.  
"Just know that I will never be happy with this. Goodbye."  
Genji listened for a few moments. The only sounds were his unsteady breathing and the machines whirring. Finally, he heard the door re-opening and closing behind him, and a long, defeated sigh.  
"Apologies," Angela said, as she re-entered Genji's vision. Her brow was furrowed in distress, but she still managed to plaster a warm smile on her face. Genji admired her for being able to do that; he had always had trouble concealing his thoughts from his face. His brother had always teased him about it. Emptying that thought from his mind, he focussed on Angela.  
"That was about me, was it not?" Genji asked, starting to become used to his cracked voice.  
Angela chewed her lip, debating how to answer the question.  
"It was," She replied as indifferently as possible.  
"Just be honest with me. I can handle it."  
"It is not as simple as that,"  
Angela slouched back into the chair besides Genji and rubbed her temples with her thumbs.  
Genji watched as she muttered in German, and waited a minute for her to speak. Patience had never been a characteristic of his.

"Just tell me."

Angela groaned and pushed herself out of the chair, before pacing around Genji's bedside.  
"I am completely in the dark here," He said, attempting to hide his irritation.  
"What is going on with your leaders that require you to keep me like this?"  
Angela continued to pace around, biting the nails on her thumb like a child. After another minute, she stopped pacing.  
"Please understand that this is not my decision. I am a healer before all else." She said quietly, her face full of remorse.  
Genji nodded.  
"Please, just tell me."  
After another few minutes, Angela exhaled and slumped down into the chair. Her eyes searched his for a moment, before she screwed up her face like she had eaten something sour. She was defeated.  
"Your new body," She began.  
"It has been designed for a specific purpose."  
"Okay?" Genji said slowly, not entirely sure what Angela was implying. He felt slightly chagrined that she wasn't getting straight to the point.  
"You are being given a choice, Genji," She said, her tone very serious.  
"I can do what I can to make life as comfortable as possible for you, but it is never going to be the same. You will never walk again, unless you accept this new body. However, the new body comes with its draw backs," She paused, and placed her hand softly on Genji's human hand. How could one touch have such an impact on him?  
"You will never need to sleep or eat. You will never feel the touch of another person again on the majority of your body. The exception being the small sections of skin you can see, such as your left arm, neck and face."

Genji's heart sank, if that was even possible with the machine keeping it beating. He felt himself turn numb as he imagined never eating his favourite ramen again, never getting into bed after a long day of training and dreaming of girls and video games, and never enjoying the touch of another woman. The last thought stung him more, as it was no secret he had spent a lot of his time with women.  
This did not sound like much of a life. What would be the purpose of living if he couldn't enjoy everything he used to? The human elements would be gone forever, condemned to spend the rest of his days as a machine. This was his punishment for refusing his legacy.

"Why not just let me die?" Genji whispered, distraught at the idea of never walking again, or choosing to live in this new, false body.  
Angela's face contorted into a look of rage and anguish, like Genji had insulted her very soul.  
"I saved your life because it is what I do," She said quietly, gripping his hand tighter and staring directly at him.  
"I could never forgive myself if I let an innocent man die."  
"What makes you think I am innocent?" Genji asked, not leaving her horrified gaze.  
"I have done things that innocent men would never do."  
Angela stared at him incredulously.  
"You were attacked by your own brother," She cried.  
"The Shimada Clan would not try to murder one of their own unless they felt threatened."  
Genji scoffed, tearing his eyes away from Angela and onto his defaced human arm. They certainly felt threatened, but only by his disregard for their business that would risk tearing the empire apart.  
"I was too weak." he said, examining the burns on his arm. If he had the same mind-set as Hanzo, this could have been prevented. He could have stepped up to assist his brother in the business, despite how much he loathed everything they did. His own weakness had caused this.  
Genji felt Angela's hand lift his chin up gently, forcing him to look at her. She stared intently into his eyes and lowered her head slightly, keeping her eyes on his.

"Being honourable is not a weakness."

There was no honour in what he had done; filling his days with pointless pursuits, revelling in his own freedom and spending his family's money, enjoying a constant stream of women with no real plans for his future.  
Angela kept her hand under Genji's chin and forced him to look at her, in spite of his efforts to free himself. Her expression was full of truth and clarity, and Genji couldn't help but get lost in her troubled eyes. He felt the heat from her fingers brush gently up his cheek, and realised this was one of the only places on his body he would be able to feel her touch.  
Focussing intently on the sensation of Angela's touch on his skin, he was thankful that he could feel something, even if it was just on a small part of his body, and didn't want the encounter to end. He watched as different thoughts flashed onto Angela's face, as if she was deciding what to say next. After a few moments, she finally withdrew her hand and sighed heavily.

"You are here because of who you are, Genji," She said, undoubtedly pained by what she was saying.  
"Of course I would have helped you regardless, but because of your heritage," Angela paused, scrutinising Genji's puzzled face. She exhaled, and composed herself.  
"Overwatch believed you might be an asset, and may be able to help us."  
Judging by the way Angela said these words in such a formal manner, Genji sensed they were probably not coming from her and she was repeating the words of somebody else.  
"With your skillset and knowledge of the Shimada Clan, Overwatch hoped you might consider a proposition, since they believe you owe us a debt for saving your life." She spat the last word, as if it was toxic.  
"A debt?" Genji repeated, pondering what the proposition might be.  
"Please know that I completely disagree with this," Angela begged, squeezing Genji's hand tightly.  
"In my eyes, you owe nothing. Just because I saved you, it does not mean you owe Overwatch absolutely anything."  
Genji searched Angela's imploring eyes. She really seemed desperate for him to understand.  
"What is the proposition?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"To turn you into a living weapon," She grimaced, closing her eyes.  
"The alloys on your body will keep you alive, but they been have designed with the option to attach additional features. Overwatch knew you would already have extensive training with the Shimada Clan, so the plans include increasing your natural speed, agility, reflexes and strength with various cybernetic enhancements, implanting shuriken into your arm."  
Angela suddenly stopped talking and opened her eyes, her eyes swimming with remorse.  
"They plan on using you to intercept the Shimada Castle and dismantle the entire empire."

A living weapon.

Although he may have been better off dead, Genji grudgingly accepted Angela's efforts to save him. But the idea of his repulsive mechanical body being able to do some good was too strong to disregard. Genji examined the mechanical plating all over his body, realising it was all designed for another purpose other than keeping him alive. It would protect him like armour. His limbs would never feel sore or stiff, and could never feel any pain. His already remarkable combat skills would be heightened, and would have the opportunity to kill the entire clan, including his brother, in the process.  
"Please say something, Genji," Whispered Angela, leaning forward and resting her hand on his cheek. A huge wrench of sorrow struck him, as he tried to take in as much of Angela's warmth as he could. He appreciated this delicate touch even more, with the knowledge that it would be so minimal.

Who will ever want to touch me again?

He was a monster. This was the most human contact he was going to receive, and Genji then realised he wanted more than anything to touch Angela back.  
"I will do it," He said in his strangled voice.  
Angela's face tightened, and her body wilted.  
"You do not have to give me answer right now, there will be-"  
"No," Genji interrupted her firmly.  
"If it means being able to decimate the Shimada empire, I will do anything."


	6. Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *currently writing next chapter to follow*

The following week went by in a blur.  
Angela had begged Genji to consider his decision for longer, but he was adamant with his choice. There was no changing his mind. After reluctantly accepting Genji’s stubbornness, Angela had insisted that he rest for a while so he was in a better state for the enhancement his new body. He didn’t argue with this.

Genji would spend most days being nursed by Angela, which he hated to admit that he enjoyed. Angela’s presence was warm and welcoming, and she always made sure Genji wasn’t in any pain.  
Physical at least.  
Occasionally Winston would appear with intricate looking blueprints and attempt to explain them to Genji. He didn’t understand most of it, but could clearly see that they were for various weapons and enhancements to add to his body in the form of technology Genji had never heard of. The blueprint for the shuriken was particularly interesting, as it depicted rows of the small weapons hidden inside a robotic arm, with small passages and openings for them to be released.  
Angela would watch disapprovingly from a distance, staying silent as Winston enthusiastically discussed cybernetics.

Genji soon discovered where the strong smell of lemon came from, as he noticed that Angela almost constantly had a mug of hot lemon tea at hand.  
“I cannot function without it!” She had said when Genji questioned her about it.  
“Most people need coffee, but I need lemon tea.”  
“That is because you are not like most people.” Genji had said, growing accustomed to his broken voice. It had starting sounding less strangled the more he spoke, but it still wasn’t the same voice he was used to. Angela had explained that it would be back to normal once his enhancement was complete.  
“Was that a compliment or an insult, Mister Shimada?” Angela asked with a look of exaggerated shock on her face.  
“Both, Dr Ziegler.” Genji grinned as Angela narrowed her eyes at him.  
The conversations were usually light and friendly, avoiding any topic relating to the Shimada Clan.  
They discussed their favourite food, places, holidays, weather; anything that didn’t involve discussing Genji’s vengeance. Genji meticulously tried to remember every detail that Angela revealed about herself, hoping to gain a better understanding of her. He took note that she had a weakness for Swiss chocolates.

They had briefly discussed Overwatch when Genji had overheard Angela on another phone call with the man called Reyes.  
“He just wants to know when you will be ready to join him.” Angela had muttered, attempting to hide the irritation on her face.  
“Is he in charge of Overwatch?” Genji had asked, curious about the man who seemed to set Angela’s teeth on edge.  
“He used to be the Strike Commander.” Angela said quickly.  
Genji noted the emphasis on ‘used to be’, and decided to drop the subject for now since it was clear Angela was avoiding any specifics.  
Genji’s pain lessened every day, and with Angela’s company, the days were bearable.

But the nights were torture.

Winston had forced Angela to get some sleep, since apparently that was something she didn’t do often. Angela had protested, but compromised by sleeping on the couch in the corner of the room, which was still large enough to be a bed. This way, she wouldn’t have to leave her patient alone. Genji was grateful for this, but it made him feel guilty. The sooner he was ready for the enhancement, the better. As soon as Angela’s head hit the pillow, she would be sound asleep. Genji would watch her for a while, admiring her face and the way she snored quietly. She looked so fragile when she was asleep. He imagined her with a halo and wings again, like he had seen her when he first woke up. Genji had come to the conclusion that he must have imagined that in his drugged daze, but it still gave him comfort thinking of his saviour as an angel.

However, it would never take long before his mind shifted elsewhere.  
Although Angela had told Genji that he would never need to sleep, he still willed sleep to come so he wouldn’t be left alone with his thoughts, which had started growing much darker.  
He imagined the many ways he would infiltrate Shimada Castle, perhaps through one of the side entrances he knew were rarely guarded. Or he could sneak in through his bedroom window, if his new body allowed him climb that high. According to the many blueprints, it would be possible. He would have to go back to the training room to retrieve his katana, Ryūichi moji, as it was a very unique weapon to him and he had never allowed anyone else to wield it.  
He imagined the many ways he could take out the elders in extreme detail, maybe even summoning his guardian to do some damage.  
His increased speed and reflexes would help greatly, possibly allowing him to take on multiple targets at once.  
He could swiftly take them out with his wakizashi, and the shurikens would definitely do some damage.  
But he would save the katana for Hanzo, for the poetic justice.  
Genji pondered over the seemingly limitless power his new body would have, and revelled in the thought of how much damage he could do to the Shimada Clan.

The soft unconscious muttering of Angela broke Genji from his thoughts. She seemed to do this often which, in a way, Genji was pleased with as it brought him back to reality.  
He was always tempted to wake her up, which he knew was selfish, but he longed for the distraction. Genji had grown fond of Angela’s company, and often wondered if he would have ever met her if the circumstances were different.

It had been around ten days since Genji had been with Overwatch. Very early that morning, Genji was debating how he could justify waking Angela up without seeming needy, when the door behind him swung open forcefully, and then slammed almost immediately after. The noise caused Angela to gasp in surprise and jolt upright from her slumber.  
“Good to see you, Mercy.” Boomed a male voice behind Genji.  
It was raspy and harsh, and louder than necessary. Heavy footsteps passed Genji’s head, but all he could see was the silhouette of a stocky man since all the lights were off.  
Angela squinted as she adjusted to the dark surroundings, fumbling clumsily for the light switch on the wall. When she found it, excruciatingly bright light filled the room, forcing Genji to clamp his eyes shut as the light threatened to burn them out of their sockets.  
“Oh, it’s you.” Genji heard Angela murmur sleepily as she rose from the couch. Her tone sounded surprised.  
Genji carefully opened his eyes, allowing them to grow accustomed to the light, when he noticed the man staring down at him. He looked older than Genji, more around his father’s age. His heavy brows were pulled together over piercing hazel eyes that bore right into Genji’s. His tanned skin was flawed with scars across his right cheek that stretched onto it nose, that gave his already intimidating stare an even more aggressive edge.  
His mouth was a hard line, surrounded by a dark brown goatee, matching the thick brown hair slicked back on his head.  
A smirk crept onto the man’s face before a sharp laugh escaped his lips.  
“Damn,” He said in an American accent, bringing his face slightly closer to Genji’s. He could smell something unusual on the man’s breath, but wasn’t sure what it was.  
“You’re a real mess.” He chuckled.  
Rage burned in the pit of Genji’s stomach as he debated using his one free hand to punch the smirk off the man’s face.  
He thought better of this when he noticed Angela sleepily potter over to them.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
The man backed off from Genji to face Angela and, to Genji’s surprise, pulled Angela into a suffocating hug.  
“I just came to check in on the progress, Angie.”  
Angela tensed slightly at the nickname, before patting the man’s back gently.  
“I did not expect to see you here, Reyes.” She muttered into the man’s shoulder that was crushing her mouth.

So this was Reyes.  
He was quite similar to what Genji had been imagining; tall, dark-haired, with an intimidating glare. He hadn’t expected him to be so friendly towards Angela though.  
“Well the clock’s ticking, Angie,” Reyes said, releasing Angela from the hug.  
“There’s been some problems with Bartalotti, and I’ve got Jack breathing down my neck. I need you to get back to the Swiss headquarters immediately. Things aren’t going so well, and you and the monkey are needed,”  
He was pacing the room, picking up and examining random objects as he spoke, before putting them back in the wrong place. Reyes’ arrogant demeanour irritated Genji, but he stayed silent when Reyes strutted over to him and smirked.  
“And I’m just dying to see our cyborg ninja in action.”  
Genji clenched his jaw, willing himself not to punch Reyes’ smug face. Reyes could clearly see the torment on Genji’s face, and laughed curtly.  
“Relax, kid.” Reyes said, folding his arms across his chest.  
“I am not a kid.” Genji snapped bitterly.  
“So he does speak!” Reyes laughed, placing his hand on one of Genji’s robotic legs. Genji attempted to kick his hand away, but failed since he still had no movement in his legs.  
Reyes watched as Genji struggled to move, before shooting Angela an angry look.  
“Do these things not work yet?” He asked bitterly, tapping Genji’s leg so it made a metallic clang.  
Angela’s brow furrowed before, to Genji’s delight, she slapped Reyes’ hand away from his leg.  
“He is not ready, Gabriel.”  
“I am ready.” Genji said hastily. Being paralysed for days on end was becoming unbearable, and the thought of lying there for another day made Genji anxious.  
Both Angela and Reyes simultaneously raised their eyebrows at Genji; with Angela looking more forlorn than Reyes, who was looking like an eager child.  
“Well if he says he’s ready, Angie,” Reyes smiled, patting Genji’s leg with more force than necessary.  
“Then I think you should get him on his, err....feet.” He eyed the white mechanical foot attached to the leg as he spoke.  
Ignoring Reyes, Angela bent down next to Genji’s head so they were eye level. He could see the remnants of sleep in her eyes, and her blonde hair was falling haphazardly over her face. Genji felt a twinge of guilt when he realised how tired she was; she’d worked so hard to make him comfortable that she’d sacrificed her own needs.  
“I am ready, Angela. I barely feel the pain anymore.”  
That was a lie; the pounding in Genji’s head had only just begun to subside without the drugs, but he was so desperate to get up he didn’t care.  
“Genji, please,” she said softly, her eyes searching his.  
“There is no rush.”  
“Well actually there is,” Reyes said, resting a firm hand on Angela’s shoulder.  
“A lot has happened while you’ve been away, and I need him combat ready as soon as possible.” Reyes gestured his head towards Genji when he spoke.  
Angela’s face soured and she stood up abruptly, shoving away Reyes’ hand as she did so.  
“Do you have any humanity at all, Reyes? After everything Genji has been through,” Angela shook her head and sighed.  
“Consider what you are asking.”  
“It is fine, Angela.” Genji muttered, watching her delicate face contort in anger.  
“I am ready to help.”  
More than anything, Genji was just desperate to move and be anywhere but this room.  
“I like him already.” Reyes grinned, giving Genji a look of approval. This seemed to infuriate Angela further, as she turned her back on both of them and muttered something in German.  
“It’s not up to you, Angie.” Reyes sighed, taking an apprehensive step closer to her.  
“Don’t you think I know that?” Angela snapped, turning round to glare at him. She looked so small and fragile next to Reyes, who towered over her in an intimidating manner. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Angela sighed and lowered her head.

“We will be ready to leave tomorrow. I will have Winston assist me.” She said stiffly, brushing away the chaotic strands of hair from her face. Reyes grinned and patted Angela hard on the back.  
“That’s the spirit, Mercy,” He said, before nodding his head at Genji.  
“I’m looking forward to having you on my team, you’ll fit right in.”  
Angela looked more furious than Genji had ever seen her. The expression didn’t suit her delicate face.  
“Goodbye, Gabriel.” Angela said bluntly, disappearing behind Genji’s head. He heard the door open behind him, and saw Reyes’ face twitch in annoyance. Acknowledging his cue to leave, he swiftly began to exit the room.  
“I’ll see you both at headquarters. Tomorrow.”  
As soon as his heavy footsteps had left the room, the door closed and Angela exhaled loudly before reappearing into Genji’s view.  
Her brows were furrowed and her mouth was set in a hard line.  
“Gabriel can be difficult sometimes.” She muttered whilst picking up a photograph that Reyes had moved.  
“Why did he call you Mercy?” Genji asked, trying to understand Reyes’ and Angela’s relationship. The way they had spoken on the phone contradicted the friendly hug between them. Maybe Mercy was some kind of nickname Reyes used.  
“Mercy is my code name within Overwatch,” Angela said, placing the photograph back on the desk where it had been previously. A small smile crept onto her lips as she admired the photo.  
“The Angel of Mercy.”

Genji pondered this, not really sure how the name was relevant to a doctor.  
But it seemed fitting, considering he had envisioned Angela as an angel.  
Angel of Mercy...  
“Oh.” Genji blurted out, suddenly understanding the code name.  
It was a play on words.  
He now wondered if maybe he hadn’t imagined the angelic features, since her code name was referring to it.  
Genji chewed his lip, debating whether to reveal his dazed hallucination of Angela the angel.  
“The first time I saw you,” Genji began, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment at what he was about to say.  
“I thought you were an angel.”  
Now that he had said it out loud, Genji realised how ridiculous it sounded. It couldn’t possibly be true; he’d obviously just imagined it in his traumatic state as a source of comfort.  
Wishing he could take back what he had said, Genji swiftly took his gaze away from Angela and instead examined his robotic hand. It was going to take a while to grow accustomed to seeing a mechanical body instead of flesh.  
Genji heard Angela’s quiet footsteps approach him, before feeling the warmth from her hand touch his human one.  
He appreciated this simple contact, as he knew nobody would want to go near him now that he was practically a robot.  
“You saw me in my Valkyrie suit.” Angela murmured softly, sitting down in the chair that was now permanently by the bed.  
“Your what?” Genji asked, turning his head to face Angela. She smiled at the confused look on Genji’s face and began stroking his hand delicately. The sensation sent strange ripples through his chest, but they weren’t unpleasant.  
“It is a suit of my own design that I wear on missions. I had it on when I found you, and did not have the chance to change out of it for a while.”  
Angela’s smile faltered when she spoke, replaced with a forlorn expression. It soon recovered when she saw the baffled look on Genji’s face.  
“So I did not imagine it?” Genji asked, still slightly confused at why a suit would have wings and a halo.  
Angela chuckled slightly and leaned in further to Genji.  
“No, my dear. You did not imagine it.” She said, smiling apologetically.  
Genji still didn’t fully understand what this meant, or what a Valkyrie suit was and how it resembled an angel.  
“I do not understand.”  
“I will explain it all later. It seems we now have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time.” Angela sighed dejectedly, removing her hand from Genji before beginning to rise out of the chair. 

Without even thinking about it, Genji reached out his arm and grabbed Angela’s hand, forcing her to stop. He wasn’t really sure why he did it, other than a desire to feel Angela’s skin. Her hand was small and delicate, completely encased inside Genji’s large, scarred hand.  
Angela hesitated, half standing and half sitting, eyeing Genji’s hand on hers cautiously. Her gaze flickered to him as they watched each other in silence for a moment.  
This woman had saved Genji’s life and given everything to help him. She was pure and good, only thinking of others instead of herself. She was rare, and Genji wasn’t going to let go of that. He had nobody else in his life that mattered anymore, but that could change.  
“I will help you in any way I can, Angela.” Genji said, embracing the warmth emitting from Angela’s skin.  
Angela sighed and smiled sadly, before sitting back down in the chair and placing her free hand on Genji’s forearm, carefully avoiding the protruding cables.  
“There is nothing you can-“  
“Once we leave here,” Genji interrupted her, gripping her hand tightly like he was afraid she would leave. Angela fell silent, watching Genji closely.  
“I am forever in your debt, no matter what you say or believe. I will do my best to assist you in any situation, regardless of what it is. I will be there, day or night.”  
Angela contemplated this for a moment, before exhaling sadly.  
“You do not owe me anything, Genji.” She said quietly, squeezing Genji’s forearm so gently he hardly felt it.  
“I see it differently, Angela. You cannot change my mind on this.”  
Angela’s eyes bore into Genji’s, like she was searching for something behind them. Her expression was forlorn, and Genji knew she was deeply saddened by his gesture. Surely anyone else would be happy to accept his help, especially if he owed them his life.  
But Angela was different: she only saw it as her duty and wanted nothing in return. Genji knew she would react like this, but she didn’t have a choice.

After a few moments of silence, Angela’s mouth twitched into a small smile.  
“I am beginning to think you a very stubborn man, Genji Shimada.”  
“You would be correct.” Genji grinned, finally loosening his grip on Angela’s hand.  
“Just know that I do not approve of your stubbornness.” She said in a mockingly stern tone, as she removed her hand from Genji’s forearm and rose from chair.  
Genji laughed shortly in his half-broken voice, reluctantly allowing Angela’s hand to slip from his grasp. Something seemed missing now that she was no longer touching him, but Genji pushed that feeling away as he watched Angela straighten her lab coat and tuck away stray strands of hair behind her ears.  
She stood over him with a large smile on her face as she looked his body up and down. For some reason, this caused Genji’s cheeks to flush.  
“I suppose we’d better get started then.” Angela grinned, pulling out her glasses from the front pocket of her lab coat.  
Genji smiled in return, eager to finally be able to move.  
“I am ready, Angela.”


End file.
